Two Guest Stars, and I only paid for Jake
by minithepeanut
Summary: There's a new guest star on So Random, and Sonny is smitten. One problem, a certain Ms. Montana wants her boyfriend back. Hannah's trying to make Sonny jealous with Chad and Jake's trying to show Miley just how over her he is. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello peoples, seeing as I have written off one of my stories as a compilation of one-shots I am free to write another. Don't even ask me how this got in my head it just did...  
And it will probably only have about ten chapters...**

**Summary - There's a new guest star on So Random, and Sonny is smitten. One problem, a certain Ms. Montana wants her boyfriend back. Hannah's trying to make Sonny jealous with Chad and Jake's trying to show Miley just how over her he is.**

**Sonny's POV**

Today was the day that I would get to meet him. My ultimate celebrity crush, Jake Ryan. I still liked Chad a bit, but Chad had proven on many occasions to be a self-centred jerk.  
And besides, Chad owned a water company, while Jake slayed zombies. I don't think there's much competition there.

Anyway, we were all waiting in the audience part of our studio. I looked down at my watch. 3:34pm. 'Oh no!' I thought. We have another Chad. Always fashionably late, because he thinks that makes him cool? He rushed in, all flustered and I think a cloud of soot all over his face.  
"Car troubles." Were his first two words as he entered the set.  
"Oh" We all synchronised, the baffled looks on our faces sliding away.  
I stood up from my seat and headed over to greet Jake, first being interrupted by Tawni who had felt the urge to jump in first whenever we had a guest star, especially after what happened with Trey.

"Hi, I'm Tawni Hart." She said, with a flip of her hair. "But you can call me Tawni, or T or whatever..." She finished with a sigh.  
"Um...hi." He answered, before looking up to me, the one holding Tawni up.  
"Hey, I'm Sonny. I'm not usually holding people up." I said, gesturing towards Tawni.  
"Oh, yeah... I figured."  
"Hey, listen...would you mind grabbing her legs?" I asked, while struggling to hold the blonde's weight.  
He kneeled down and helped me to carry her over to one of the front row seats where we left her.  
"So...uh...Do you want the tour?"  
"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders before following me out of the studio.

**I'm not sure how to put in a line break so just classify this as one.**

"And this is Nico and Grady's dressing room, and I think you'll be sharing with them." I said as we walked past the boys' dressing room. And this is Tawni's, Zora's and my dressing room, except Zora generally just stays in the vents. And this is the prop house. I said as we headed over to the couch in the middle of it.  
"Well hello Sonny. Rainy. Where are the other randoms?" Chad asked, being his usual cocky self.  
"Um...who's Rainy?" Jake interrupted.  
"Wait who's this guy?" Chad interrupted.  
"I'm Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer." He said. Chad just lifted his eyebrows questioningly. "Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!" Jake said, doing his dramatic thing.

Chad just stood there dumbfounded. "I'm sorry I only watch myself on TV." Chad answered, snapping out of the trance he calls thinking.  
"Wait, you're on TV?" Jake asked.  
"Um yeah..."  
"Well I've never seen you before in my life."  
"What. B-b-b-but how? I am Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls. The number one Tween Show."  
"I'm sorry I only watch Emmy nominated shows." Jake replied, mimicking Chad.  
Chad gasped. Soon followed by a "You take that back."  
"Make me."  
"Okay guys, you're arguing like seven year olds." I interrupted.  
"He started it." They said in perfect synchronicity.  
"Chad Dylan Cooper, Jake Ryan. Jake Ryan, Chad Dylan Cooper."I said, standing in between Chad and Jake. Just as I said that Tawni walked in, almost fainting as she did.

I ran over to catch her, and got Jake to help me carry her over to the couch.  
"Well this is exciting." Chad said in a sarcastic tone. "Peace out Suckahs!" He said as he did his exit.  
"Okay then..." Jake said, as he sat down on the couch, probably trying to take it all in.  
"So that's basically it, and the other guys should be here soon. They're probably out getting fro-yos." I said.  
"Hey, Sonny...I know we just met and everything, but would you like to go out with me?" I was in shock.  
"I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?"  
"Um...yeah." He said, now blushing. "Look, if you don't want to I mean I could just for..."  
"I'd love to." I interrupted him. I scribbled down my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here's my number."  
"Cool, so I'll call ya later."  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."  
"So I say we celebrate."  
"And how were you planning on celebrating?"  
"I say we go get ourselves some fro-yos." I said, as we linked arms and left Tawni alone, still passed out on the couch.

**So peoples, what'd you think?  
Please tell me, and this is my first attempt at a crossover...and yeah.  
And this is probably also the only fanfic I'll be writing with Hannah Montana in it.  
But I did do the promo poster & it's on my profile.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini**


End file.
